


Weight Limits

by Sweetboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Angst, Comedy, Kwanhoon - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, Under rated ship, seventeen 2seung, smh, student!seungcheol, student!seungkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetboy/pseuds/Sweetboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan isn't one to care for image. At least,...not until now.</p><p>Seungkwan is the type only to focus on his studies and his little group of friends. He felt no need to impress, fore he was already happy with what he had.<br/>A school lunch, an incident(?), is all it takes to make him feel different about himself and his own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cafeteria was fuller than one would expect. Seungkwan could feel the wet fabric of the male behind him, making him sigh in disgust.

"Next." The woman's husky voice alerts him at the news of his soon-to-be meal.

He quickly ordered the freshly made curry that he'd been longing for. It wasn't properly made like all the other options but still...it tasted fucking great. The order was declined.

'Sorry. The boy in front of you just took the last bowl." She gave a look of pity. Seungkwan gasped slightly at the loss of meal.

He ended up with the ramyeon that he wasn't  quite fond of. He quickly made his way over the table where Sooyoung sat. His bestfriend for years, quick fellow was what he was. Always smiling at most things, it wasnt creepy ..all the time. "Hyung~" the younger whined, "I came too late for the curry." He sat with a pout that disappeared when he saw Hoshi's greasy meal.

"If you really wanted it then you should have ran here." Sooyoong  sipped his spoon with the  curry chunks.

"I WOULD have.. if I wasn't held back in class." He said the last part quietly. "He scolded me for talking too loudly." His eyes were set on the curry's steam.

"And this is the result,I'm curry-less!"

The older snorted," That's not a word."

The younger smiled, "wanna.." he didnt finish his sentence.

"HELL NO. I'm not getting stick with the over due ramyeon! Nopes not me." He took another bite of the curry "MM! yummy~" his face was too happy for his own good.

Seungkwan sulked on his own.

It was no use talking Sooyoung into trading opposite meals. He gave up, opening the packet of kimchi powder. He added the spice into the hot liquid.

"Ahh!- I got curry today, it's disgusting." Jihoon's voice was heard beside him. "Here." His ramyeon disappeared within seconds, being replaced with a spicy smelling curry.

His prayer was answered.

"Jihoon hyung,.." his eyes were glistening in happiness at the boy.

"Are you _God_?" 

\--

Seungkwan's happy smile was being stuffed with curry, curry, and more curry. He knew this stuff was going to make his stomatch turn but this moment he gave not one fuck.

"Wow how do you eat so much and not gain any weight?" Sooyoung eyed him as the spoon touched his lips.

"That's not true." Seungkwan felt a hand on his side, "look, he has some fat around here." A pinch was felt.

"Hyung that's not very nice,..just call it _tofu_." 

The two eldest giggled at eachother. They always made fun of eachother, them three, but right now Seungkwan just wanted to eat in peace. He glared at the two and rubbed the space he was pinched.

"Ahh we're just playing" they chuckled nervously rubbing their necks in defeat.

    The bell vibrated against their ears telling them lunch has ended. The three made their way to the trash cans close to the entrance,or exit. They spoke as they walked, mostly of what happened that day, how Soonyoong hit a girl in the face with a damn floor mat. It wasn't possible, but if there was someone who could make it possible it would be him.

Their voices stopped when Seungkwan felt pressure around his frame. Looking up, he is confronted by a handsome face. " Careful there."his voice was deep, his skin fair.

"Oh s-sorry" he pulled back almost too quickly and bowed once.

His face was warm.

' _what?'_

-

From that day on he noticed that same boy every single day. He questioned as to why he never saw him before.

The trio sat on the stairs near the school entrance as they watched some younger boys play basketball.

"Why haven't i seen him before?" Seungkwan takes a bite of his kimbap.

"I see him everyday," Sooyoung takes a bite as well, "we're in the same class," his mouth was full, he did that slight cough, "name's Seungcheol, quite popular accually. He's freind's with Joshua and Vernon." He did another cough and choked a bit in that process.

''Wow'' is all he could say as he continues to feast.

He was _definitely_  well-known. He sighed once. He thought as to why he didnt know of the other sooner. Come to think of it,he always only looked in his little group of friends, not really paying attention to all the others. Others around him were rather bothersome to say the least. Paying a little more attention from now on was a good idea.

"Boo Seungkwan."

"Hmm? He lookes at Jihoon who now looked up from his assigned book.

"You're going to choke if you keep eating like that," he scoffed and poked seungkwan's face, "did you gain weight?"

"Hyung stop playing around, it's not funny." Seungkwan gently pushed Jihoon's hand away.

" No, I'm serious," he flipped through a page in his book, "you look alittle plump."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and looked down. He didnt feel any heavier, alittle maybe but it had to be normal right? He could have sworn he grew a bit taller. He shrugged.

"Don't let hyung's words put you down, you look cute like this." Hoshi gave a cheeky smile as he pinched the younger's cheek. "So cute!" 

Only a smile was formed and chuckle heard. They both continued to watch the others play when Seungkwan wrapped his kimbap , setting it to the side.

-

  Seungkwan made his presence at home clear when he took off his shoes and slipped on the worn out slippers. A loud ' I'm home!' Was a regular thing. Of course, like always, no one was home. He heard his voice echo.

Hopping up the stairs, he felt his shoulders ache. He placed his bag on the chair as he jumped on his clean, now clustered bed.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

The feeling inside him was warm.'w _hy do I feel like this?' he thought_ of the boy he bumped in at lunch not long ago and hugged the plushie near by. "It'll pass, it'll pass, it'll pass" he was on repeat, pratically chanting. He was an alert.Images of the other boy filling his head.

It soon stopped when the water hit him. He ran his fingers through his scalp, still thinking. The water washed all the shampoo away, leaving the scent of peaches on his hair and skin. He rubbes his hands against his skin and couldn't brush off the feeling that something was different.

He blotted the towel against his skin until it sucked in all the beads of water. His sweats brushed against his thighs, feeling tighter against his waist. He didnt like this feeling.

He lifted his shirt midway, pinching the place where Jihoon pinched earlier that day. His stomach stood out a bit. Not fat, not skinny. Just squishy.

It felt bigger. He pinched his side as well, it was definently more than before. Seungkwan pulled slightly as his so-called 'tofu'.

Jihoon was right, like always.

He gained weight. It wasn't cute like Soongyoong said, it was disgusting.

He quickly went into his mother's bathroom and pulles out her old scale, it had a cracked corner.

Standing there for the seventh time, he still couldn't believe it.

_10 pounds_

He gained 10 fucking pounds.

 He was always known for being chubby as a child.He lost alot of that weight when entering his 3rd year of middle school. He didnt want to go back. No not again. That regretful feeling, the people , he didn't want it to come back.

Finally becoming thin, and for what? Nothing. And now it's back. Fat forming that heavy feeling.

He blinked in silence.

The beads of water on his fringe softly stoking his cheek as he walked out the bathroom.

   

Hours passed and he sat there at dinner with his sister by his side. Only thing entering his mouth was broth and bits and pieces of solid food. He got up and began to leave quietly.

"Feeling sick?" A spoon entered her mouth "you eat ham today? You know what that does to you."

"No, I just have a lot of studying to do." She only nodded at his half lie and he made his way to his room.

 _'Two more days until the weekend.'_ He liked counting the days. Sometimes it was a drag, knowing how long it would take for Mondays and Tuesdays to end. Wednesday were okay, not this one though. This Wednesday was ill.

'Has anyone else noticed?" He sat on the chair where his bag hung.

He hated Jihoon being right.

-

His pencil rolled off his desk, the noise making his tired eyes lift. He stretched out his arms and back, blinking multiple times. The red numbers on his clock read ' _3:30 a.m_ '. He napped a few hours. Groaning, he thought of the stupid test he was sure to flunk. He wasn't great at those.

The plushie on his bed was now held up to his face." Time for bed." He smiled at the fake rabbit and rubs the drool off his desk.

     His sleeping form woke from the stiking sunshine. It stabbed his small eyes, causing the first groan of the day. How exciting.

     As usual he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Fingers traced the ironed uniform, it was cold out. He rubbed his hands together at the sudden cold.

He thought about yesterday, how he might have over reacted. He DID grow taller and the weight he probebly gained could be lost quickly and easily if he tried. He smiled.

He had to be careful of what he consumed for a while.

His sight blackened and his legs stopped.

"Guess who~~" the familiar cheerfulness made another smile form.

Sooyoung smiled widely and linked arms with Seungkwan. "Hey! I told you to wait for me." A slight whine.

" might have slipped my mind." He laughed at the older's face. His shocked face was the best.

_Today will be a good day_


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to school was loud. As expected, walks with Soonyoung were always like this. It was nice ,you know? Being talked to instead of filling all the empty spaces yourself.  It was grey out with many blobs in the sky, indecating rain.

"I was thinking that today we can go to the street market. If not then the mall, or shopping center, whatever it's called and--" he stopped and look at Seungkwan with horror.

"Rain. Oh dear god no. I didn't even bring a jacket!" It was funny seeing the older panic over small things like this. He let out a small laugh. "KWAN this is no laughing matter. My mother washed this uniform herself. If I get even a small drop she is sure to know and...and.. let's just say you wont see me tomarrow." There he goes again, bringing up his mother, mentioning her as if she was a god that punishes.

The rest of the walk to school wasn't a walk at all, more of light running as the clouds grew closer. This didn't stop Soonyoung from arguing about the rain and his mother once and twice again. Kwan has met his mother, a nice lady really. Always wanting what was best for her son. There was even a time where he made her son wear hand-made ' _sno_ _wpants'. The_ older's legs looked like baked yams that year in 6th grade. That was a highlight in Seungkwan's life that they will never forget. 

The clouds kept chasing them for what seemed like forever. Soonyoung's voice did that, making time seem longer than intended. It soon ended when they sprinted into the entrance, Seungkwan almost tripping on a step.

They finally made it.

"Looks like..I won't be seeing you tomarrow after all" his finger pointed at Soonyoung's damp shoulder.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

   ------

Hallways always seemed crowded in movies and forgein shows that the younger wasn't quite fond of. Not here. Every morning, or most mornings, it was almost empty. Probebly because it was early everytime the pair's  set foot in the school. 

It was 7:10 now, not the earliest they'd made it. Soonyoung only blamed the rain that barely had time to brush his shoulders.

He watched as Soonyoung proceeded to unlock his locker. He failed.

"Damn. This day is just getting worst." The older placed his forhead on the cold surface.

"Your forhead isn't gonna help. Move." The younger pushed his hyung and placed his fingers on the small circle. A small  _click_ was heard and Seungkwan flung it open like magic.

"Wahhh~" Soonyoung was amazed and patted the other's back as he stood back, letting him stand back in front of his own locker. Seungkwan was good at things like this, he knew this but always seemed amazed at what the other could do.

Soonyoung placed his supplies in his locker as the younger opened his own. He didn't curse like Soonyoung and opened it without fault. The other just rolled his eyes as he saw the smug smile on the other's face.

   They both finished their locker buisness and proceeded to sit on a bench next to the entrance, indoors of course. Soongyoung couldn't risk getting wet again.

   Jihoon soon joined the two and they became a trio, yet again. His fringe and shoulders wet from the rain that seemed to have gotten stonger. Seungkwan was now worried as well for he also did not bring a damn jacket.

The two eyed Jihoon, as he was covered in a large jacket and scarf around his neck, that dipped down just below his knees. Seungkwan would be lying if he said he wouldn't pinched the shorter's cheek then and there. The way he rubbed his hands after removing the gloves only made it harder to tell that lie.

   Jihoon was always over prepared with things like this, it was humerous in a way. It wasn't even winter.

"You sure you can breath in there?" This made Seungkwan break his stare.

Soonyoung unwrappes the shorter's scarf, "it's basicaly eating you up."

Jihoon let the scarf be taken away and yawned as he wipes the rain water from his fringe.

"You guys should have brought a jacket." He looked at the two as he removes the jacket and reveiled his small frame. This made Seungkwan envious. A small frame like that was impossible to get unless you were natural like Jihoon. Sadly, he couldn't just become him even if he really wanted to. Plastic surgery was an option. But the idea of knives and needles sticking into him only made him cringe.

   "Or at least an umbrella." Jihoon continued as he placed his scarf in his own locker.

More students started to arive some with umbrellas , others with wet hair. The trio took this oppertunity to sit on the bench, Soonyoung took out papers and worked on some last minute homework. This only made Seungkwan think of the test he was to take first period.

   When was he ever going to speak english? He always avoided talking to foreigners and he sure as hell never planned to go to America. He wasn't Vernon. He wasn't Joshua. Those two were one of the few who spoke english very well. Even Namjoon was good at it, and he was fully korean. Damn these boys.

Joshua looked like he _belonged_ , knowing he came from the states only made him uneasy whenever he was near the other. Vernon on the other hand spent most of his life here in korea, and Seungkwan respected that. Being mixed was intresting to him. He's been face to face with Vernon once and all he had to say is that " _he sur_ _e looks different."_

The two he mentioned seemes close. Close enough to fuck? Maybe not.

"Ugh." The sound of the bell hit every student present like a punch. Soonyoung finished his last problem and placed everything back in his bag.

They began to walk to all their different classes, dropping off Soonyoung first. Jihoon's fringe was dry now and lookes softer than before. Seungkwan casually ran his hands through that patch of hair.

  -

He found himself rub his poor arm where the shorter hit when he entered his own class. Jihoon's laughter could be heard walking away.

    Everything he needed was on top of his desk and he waites for everyone to enter the class. The girl with the curls never showed, leaving an empty chair in front of Seungkwan. He didn't mind since he could now see the board way better.

The last person to enter the class was of course, Joshua. Who didn't fail to form smiles at almost every girl there. The girl that sat by him was fond of the handsome fellow, Seungkwan likes that about her.

He finished eyeing the other male and crinkled his nose in disgust. He wasn't fond of him as well. No surprise here.

   Mr.Anderson was the english language teacher who spoke english all through class. Alittle korean here and there when speaking to the neighboring teacher. He hardly knew what this guy was saying more than half the time he's there.

"Okay." The teacher clappes his hands once and gained everyone's attention. "I'll allow all of you to study for a few minutes. Then we'll begin. Go on."

   He saw the boy beside him take out his flashcards so he did the same. He could have sworn he heard the teacher say something about math.

  He squinted at each flashcard. How did he make it to English Language 3? No one knows. "UN-DO-STAIN-DUE" he tried, he really did. He knew what came out of his mouth wasn't the word he was supposedly reading.

  He layed his forhead on top of his desk and let out a groan.

"Oh so you transfered classes?" Seungkwan looked up at the teacher who spoke to a student.

"You're from my 5th period right? Okay good I needed another student. Go on and pick an empty seat." The student turned and Seungkwan's eyes widened at the sight of the familier face. It was Seungcheol.  _It was fucking Seungcheol._

If the rain wasnt heavy and if the window's lock wasnt stuck he would have jumped out the window. Run to Soonyoung. And tell him the boy who he masterbates to was in his fucking class. This news needed to be heard, like now.

  His eyes met his desk when Seungcheol was looked his way, smiling at Joshua before finally picking a seat.

There were around five different seats that no one used. The one he picked was right in front of him. The seat that belonged to the girl with the curls.

  Mr. Andersom was against it at first but after hearing about his bad eyesight, he let it be.

This was the closest he's been to the other male since that day. The little blonde hairs on the back of his neck stood out to him. They were really cute. Almost like peach fuzz but not quite.

  The time for the test came and he placed his items under his desk. He was in no way ready, he only had  two damn days to study. He needed at least a year of study to get a 'C' on this thing of not a ' D+'

   "Can I have a sheet of paper?..well maybe three?"

 He lookes up and locked eyes with the boy with blond hairs on his neck. He said nothing at first, still processing that he was  _indeed_ talking to him.

"Three?" He stuttered at first and blinked one too many times.

"Well accually," he placed a hand on his desk, " maybe ten? I forgot to restock this morning." He smiled sheeply

 Seungkwan only nodded and quickly took out sheets of paper from his binder, grabbing too many papers. He didnt look at him when he handed him the paper, alittle disappointed their hands didn't accidently touch like in manga and anime.

The stupid test wasn't oral this time. Having to translate 12 sentences into english and vice versa. His head was to ache. There were only 2 minutes left when his pencil stopped at number 2.  _'fuck fuck fuck shit shhhhhhh-'_ he cursed in his head in the only english he knew. He wanted so badly to throw his pencil at the stupid american.

     The test ended and red pens filled the room, having a classmate grade your paper was nerveracking. Having someone know how stupid you were ..was stupid. Them needing to announce your score to the whole class was just pure evil.

It was only nice when you knew that your score was above 69%

" the person sitting in front of you will be grading your paper." The teachers voice was starting to irritate him.

 Everyone's paper was in someone else's hands and the one Seunkwan had was in fact very neat , matching the answers on the board. Wait No.. 3 were missed.

He started to feel smaller knowing he got 0-1 correct. Knowing his crush was grading his damn paper made him want to choke himself to death, last words being ' I _tried.'_ _  
_

_He_ should have jumped out the window earlier. Break it , even. He wanted to be with Soonyoung and make pretty bowls in pottery class. Yeahh that seemed way better than this. 

"Kim Namjoon." The person in which he was grading was called.

"Oh uh-" he looked down at the paper and quickly jotted down the score. " 9 out of 12; 75%." He wantes to sock whoever he graded, how dare they get a better score than himself.

"Boo Seungkwan." He winced at his own name .

" 12 out of 12; 100%" the sweet voice filled his ears.

He looked at the back of his head with shock.

"Woahh Seungkwan what a jump. Keep up the good work." Mr. Anderson jotted down the score.

Seungkwan nodded at the unknown words without a smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

        Everyones scores had been called and Seungkwan ended up with one of the top scores of this test. Others being Namjoon, Joshua, and Seungcheol who had gotten 11 out of 12. 

       The rest of the period was the the same as usual, making flash cards and talking. The stressful part of the day had been taken care of and Seungkwan was thankful for that. He did't bother looking at his newly written cards, instead he stared at the other's large back. When the other shifted in his seat, it only made him do the same.

     He let out a sigh when the quiz was passed back, the blank spaces all filled in writing way neater than his own. He wondered why the teacher made no note of it, probebly done with everyones shit: like all the other teachers, and decided to just jot down the scores. Not bothering bat an eye on the answers. Alot of teachers where like that these days.

      The bell rang and everyone already packed, left to lunch quickly. Including Seungcheol who was the first to run out the door. He was surprised by the bell and was one of the few who was left behind. All his supplies were still spread on the desk , his stupid daydreaming was making him late again.

      The way to lunch was almost lonely. Only a few students still roaming the halls here and there. He really couldn't let it go. He definently boosted his score, filled in the answers, and made a mental fool of himself.

       --

         "I'm telling you I didn't even finish the test. How could i have gotten such a good score?" Seungkwan's elbow layed on the tall table, hand on cheek. He eyed Soonyoung who had only bit into his crispy toast. Finally speaking when it was time to dip it on syrup.

          "Maybe...he felt bad? I don't know. I probebly would have done the same, honestly. How many did he fill in? One? Two?" Soonyoung nipped the bread.

          "...ten. And he fixed one that i already answered" he said this quietly shameful. Soonyoung just giggled,

" it was THAT bad? Wow." He was amused now.

       " shut up. I neglected study sessions all month. Ugh this time I'll study all night if i have too. I'll show him how smart i can be." Seungkwan made a determand face but it soon vanished. "I fucking hate studying Seungcheol will just continue to pity me forever"

      "Highschool isn't forever. You don't even talk to him, who knows? Maybe you'll never see him again after all this ends."

      "DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT!" he said this alittle too loud, earning questioning looks from other round and about. Including Seungcheol who was only two tables behind him.

      "I-I mean.."

     " wow you must reeeeally like him. I didnt know you were so love struck." Soonyoung gave a cheeky smile, his eyes turning into slits.

     Seungkwan only blushed and sipped on his water. " is he looking this way?" He motioned behind him, the other making it alittle too obvious that he was looking for him.

       "He was, yea-- oh my god he kissed her!"

         Seungkwan looked  behind himself only to meet eyes with said boy. He quickly turned back, to a again smiling Soonyoung.

"Liar."

        A smack was heard soon after, Soonyoung rubbed he shoulder. 

      " keep it down. I can hear you from the line-up." Jihoon had his scarf around his neck again. 

       "But Jihoon! Seungkwan's in love!"

\--

          Lunch ended quickly and Seunkwan has made a decision. He was going to tell Seungcheol. Not a confession of course, but about the cheating. He really didnt want it to happen again, at least not with him that'd just make him humiliated. Even a short letter to him would be fine or a text. A text would be kind a creepy though, how would he get his number? Joshua? No way.

        He dropped the almost full bowle of food into the bin and groaned.

        Every class was the same that day, ignoring each lesson to rehearse what he was going to say to the other. It all sounded great in his head, but out loud completely stupid. 

     

        He even rehearsed with Hoshi one period and a violent Jihoon in another. Jihoon only told him how stupid it all was and that there was no point in all this. Yeah, Seungkwan didn't agree but there was a point.

        After every period he'd search for the other in the halls but alas, he was nowhere in sight. He began to wonder if he really did run from class to class. He started to worry when there were only five minutes for the last period. If not today, he would have to do it tomarrow, his confidence would have been completely gone by then. He couldn't just let that happen, he needed to do it today.

          Everyone in class was packed and ready to head out the small door. Whoever constructed this building wanted everyone to stuggle getting out.

         The bell to get the hell out finally rang and Seungkwan can feel butterflies in his stomatch. Just knowing there was a possibilty to face him made him like this.

        He looked around each hall and many classes and still no sign of him. By now Soonyoung and Jihoon would have been waiting by the gate. Jihoon most likely complaining to the other.

        There was no one at the front gate. He only waited and felt that maybe the two were stuck cleaning a classroom. His phone had no recent texts. He sighed again.

         The wait had gotten longer and the rain finally set again, light wet beads forming ontop of his head. It started to bother him.

         "Seungkwan?" He turned his body at the sound of his own name.

        " there you are! I've been looking all over for you" it was Seungcheol his head under a medium sized umbrella. 

       His knees locked in place as he looked at the taller. " ohh-" looking for him? It was odd since he, himself had been looking for said teen. " w-what is it?" His voice was shaky and the rain only grew stronger.

        He felt completely helpless that very moment, anticipating whether or not he should tell him what he wanted to say earlier.

           "Your friend,Hoshi,"

        Seungkwans eyes grew smug  _'ugh that bitch'_.

      "He left because, .. he said something about his mother and rain? Anyway, he told me you wanted to speak to me? He said it was an emergency so...here i am! Oh wait! You're from my english language class, right? Waaahhhh~ no wonder you looked so familier. Good job on the quiz." He have a little smile at the last bit, it was hard to tell of he ment it.

         Damn he talked alot.

        "I wouldn't call it an emergency," he felt his cheeks grow warm, his voice still shaky and eye contact was the last thing he wanted. He could feel his gaze upon him. " just don't do that again." He let out a sigh of relief, knowing he finally let it out.

         "Do what?"  _are you fucking kidding me._

    "Cheat. I know i didn't deserve 12 out of 12. I failed." He looked up at Seungcheol. "But you made me pass, why?"

      "Why?" Seuncheol let out a light laugh and wow did it sound amazing. "Well, you practically gave me enough paper to last me a whole semester. And we're classmates now so i thought I'd--"

        "Don't do it again." Seungkwan spoke over the other. "I'll study next time."

       The other just smiled, "you should thank me y'know." 

      He raised an eyebrow. " well.. thanks then." He was ready to turn and leave.

    "No! Not like that."

      Seungkwan gave him another questioning look. "Then how?" His heart beated faster.

       Seungcheol wasn't sure himself, so he stood still and thought for a moment. "How about you," he pointed to Seungkwan "make me lunch next friday, thats one week for you to prepare."

          "And why would I do that?"

    "Because~ if you don't I'll tell Mr.Anderson that you forced me to write down all the answers for you."

        Seungkwan's eyes widened _'what the fuck._ ' 

        " heh I'm kidding" he let out a chuckle" i just get hungry is all." He saw Seungkwan rub his arm at the sudden cold and held the umbrella under Seungkwan. "Here. Take it, the rain isn't going to calm anytime soon."

       Seungkwan was about to protest," I live close by it's fine really, besides, your already soaked." He ruffled Seungkwan's hair that was near soaked.

           Seungcheol took off his uniform blazor and hovered it over his own head. " bye" he waved with his free hand.

         He watched as the other sped walk, face getting wet from rain. The blazer was of no use.

         He gripped the umbrella and watched as he turned a corner. His phone vibrated and he frantically took it out of his pocket. Hoshi. He read the text.

**Hoshi: heh sorry ^^'**

\--

 

    He was in his room now, heartbeat becoming uneven. He had just realize that he had an accual conversation with said crush. AND HE TOOK HIS UMBRELLA. In his head he'd call that a score.

      The umbrella was a dark blue, close to navy. A 3D sticker was sewn to the side with little drops of water still on it. The design of his pink plushie was staring him in the face in sticker form. His lips formed a smile as he poked at the small squishy object. Knowing Seungcheol liked the same character as his made him like the teen even more.

      He grabbed his plushie and smiled wide, "looks like you have another fan."

 ---

       " too many flashcards.." he groaned and put the stack ontop of his blank paper that layed on his desk.

          He really tried earlier. Putting the umbrella beside him as some sort of inspirsation to study. The sticker just stared back at him as he continued to make fustrated Kwan noises. He poked the sticker again " fuuuuck I give up."

He scratched the back of his head and blinked blankly at Jihoon's name on his phone. Jihoon wasn't the type to help, he'd rather be the one to push you down a well rather than throwing an ichy rope, Seungkwan moaned at the thought. He really needed a friend, someone to help him study this foreign language.  _english._

            He did know wether to punch or kiss Soonyoung for what happened today. The other would probebly be happy for both, since that talk with Cheol is exactly what he needed. He liked the way he looked at him even though he broke eyecontact with the other many times. Just thinking of him made him feel fluffy inside. He felt like a little cloud.

      He finally decided to study the following day. His body was now in his living room where only quiet stood. He layed there and took in the quiet atmosphere. The light was off and the sound of aoft rained filled the previous quietness. He closed his eyes and forgave Jihoon and Soonyoung for leaving him at the gate. That gate was now a landmark in his mind. If only he could make others take field trips around that very gate. Telling them exactly how the pointless converstation went.

       Seungkwans nap didnt last so long. The feeling of hunger made his stomatch move on its own.

          "It's been a few weeks."  _four to be exact_

        The  _diet_ he told himself he was on was very strict. Even in a few days he managed to lose four pounds. He didnt know it was possible until know. It wasnt just the diet but the long naps and physical education at school. The hardcore studying was probebly a big part of this as well. 

         He didnt lie when he said he felt different. His jeans slid on perfectly,now. His stomtach was almost exactly how he wanted. His thighs werent changed yet, his arms the same as well. 

         No commented about this though. He looked almost the same with his uniform on. His street clothes wernt tight either. Nothing was very noticable.

        He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ate it hungrily.

         The t.v's light flashed from low to bright as he watched a program that made little sense. He did little to pay attention and hugged his knees, chin on knee. His phone vibrated multiple times and he picked it up and saw the characters that formed texts. 

         It was just spam.

        He laughed at his inner panic attack and layed on the couch again. His eyes closed again and he hoped that the next day would last a long time.

          --

        He felt a pain on his cheek."wake up!" His eyes opened and saw pink.

         Jihoon's pitch black hair now looked like cotton candy. He couldnt help but laugh at the sight. He felt more pain.

          "Dont worry you dont look so bad." Soonyoung's voice was also heard in the room.

         He looked at Jihoon again once his laughing had died down. "Why?"

         "It was Soonyoung's idea... you know what just dont ask" he can hear the sorrow in his voice.

         The two told Seungkwan to get dressed and cleaned for, they were finally going out after so long. The plans Soonyoung had been planning finally being formed in place. 

         The trio stepped out the house in which, was again empty, and made sure they had money. Jihoon of course came all too prepared, bringing $300 dollars for snacks 'just in case'.

         Because of this, Seungkwan didny bother to count his money. He'lp just be extra nice to Jihoon today, agree to anything he has to say.

        The ride in the bus was rather long for Seungkwan because he was still tired, the apples energy, already died out. He touched Jihoon's hair which was still extremely soft. He noted how much shorter it was now.

          He continued to run his fingers through it and Jihoon only hummed in response. This was rare. A sight to see, really. He just HAD to cherish this moment. He took the opportunity to lay his nose it the tips of the pink hair and take in the scent of chemicals. It was nice.

         Jihoon's eyes were brighter today. The trio got off the bus and they took in the salty sea air that fhilled the place near the beach.

         "Breakfast?" Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and Kwan in a suddent bright mood.

        He didnt bother to care for answerd and practically dragged the two into a small diner. Jihoon ordered 3 funnel cakes, extra whipped cream on his own, nuts on Soonyoung's, and extra strawberry sauce on Kwan's. Just like the older times. Seungkwan didnt want funnel cake fore breakfast but today was an acception. For his two friends, who didnt know of this diet.

         "3 funnel cakes." The male placed them on the table. 

    The voice was all too familiar. He turned and saw Joshua, who wore a plain black shirt with powdered sugar on it, and a cute little apron. The little hat on his head barely on.

       Joshua gave a genuine smile to the trio and told them that he's seen them around school.

    " yeah, i see you guys all the time...you're hair's pink now huh? It looks really nice" Joshua touched it for a mere second then turned to Seunkwan who only stared at his beauty with envy. 

    "You've lost some weight?"

   "Huh?"

     "Yeah, you seem thinner, to me at least. But you also look good." He smiled again

      Joshua's smile and comment made him feel bad, hating his for no reason at all. And here he was. Being nice as ever to these strangers.

     If he didnt envy him so much he's probebly crush on him as well. 

  A ringing was heard and this made Joshua tense up. "-oh i better get to the kitchen, see you guys in a while" he gave a little wave and made his way into the kitchen.

  "This just proves that you hate him for no reason." Soonyoung imitated Joshua's smile. He kicked him under the table.

 Jihoon ignored all this and started to scoop off the doubled whipped cream. Soonyoung also bagan to eat, leaving Seungkwan to poke at his own.

       "I'm sorry."

 Seungkwan looked at the pink character who still had whipped cream around his small mouth. "Huh?"

"What i said before, weeks ago. About you being chubby. I lied."

Seungkwan shook his head " no you didnt. But its okay. Im taking care of it."

" no your not. Its been a few weeks and your already losing weight."

" its the stress mostly. School does that remember? There was a time when school made you bones that one time"

They chuckled and shared that memory.

Seungkwan managed to  turned this around.

The four ate their funnel cakes. Seungkwan happily ate it as well, forgeting about his said diet .

   Joshua's appearence was made, receipt in hand. He slapped it on the table and gave a bottle of water to kwan saying he looked thirsty. He didnt know if he ment it 'that' way but took it anyway.

The sum was alot less than they had expected but stilk insisted Jihoon should pay since he was the 'eldest'

 Jihoon didnt question it and paid the 6 dollars anyways. The price was a steal in a way.

    Joshua suggested them to go to the shoppig center because of the new stores that were built. They did so and looked around the newly built shopping center in awe.

    They went into the arts and crafts store for 'cheesecloth'.... seungkwan has never heard of it before but Soonyoung being his odd self needed it. He just shouldnt  question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end~


	4. Chapter 4

     Seungkwan sighed as he sat on the bench outside the art department. He gave up looking for the duo that were still inside looking for the said object. Beads of sweat filled the space between his eyebrows and the sore in his stomatch grew stonger. He should have avoided that funnel cake, he should have avoided those thoughts; F _or my friends, I'll eat._

_"You've lost some weight?"_

This question lingered in his head for some time. He was honest to himself, yeah he could have easily accepted this, but the fact that his stomatch turned when a curtain food hit the pits of his gut made him wonder  _Is it really worth it? Joshua noticed, maybe the change is too sudden?_

    He didn't know if these big or small changes would shock others but he really saw no difference each time he passed the mirror with the cracked corner.

        Seungkwan felt the pain again and groaned as he pressed his hand on his stomach. The funnel cake filled the small bag inside him. His fingers traced shapes on his thigh as he tried to find a way to distract himself. This pain was not as foreign as one might expect; this pain started a week from that day. 

      He had become common with the fruit intake of each day. Google said a nice fruit fast was sure to help him lose some weight. The fact that males lose weight faster made him quite excited to try this new diet. He didn't hate fruit or anything but he never favored too much of it. The first day of this 'fast' was not as easy as it said it would be. The smell of his sister's greasy food only made his stomach feel more empty. "Want some?" He shook his head and for the first time, turned his back and went up to his room at the sight of food.

    This fast was told to end within a week , seungkwan knew, too many days of this would make him ill but he started to feel desperate...and it did. He only ate an apple or some grapes each day, he didnt follow what the fast instuctions said. He made his own diet with small bits of fruit and sleep, a lot of sleep. If greasy food DID somehow make it into his mouth, he knew just how to get rid of it.

       The male got up and walked back and forth next to the bench, the duo made no sign of making an appearance anytime soon.

  "Aish.." he kicked at the pavement and let his eyes look at the signs around him.

    The shopping center's signs where everwhere, outside and in. He wondered what the rest of this place had to offer, new clothes? Shoes? Did he really need anything? 

    He shrugged and looked at the art department once more as he took his leave. Few other's past him with their friend's by their side, talking about the lastest shit that lingered around school and the new BTS songs and mv that were soon to come. He didn't care much for any if this at the moment; the only entity intresting him was the thought of something new soon to be in his presence.

    He turned a few corners and the wind began to pick up as an hour flew by in an instant. His phone made it sure that it was soon to be 3:00 pm. The corner of his mouth formed a heavy smile at the thought of his two best friends looking for 'cheese cloth' for two whole hours, or maybe it was more, he chuckled when a wet bead hit the top of his head.

  Rain for the fourth time that week began to make it's appearance as the gray clouds continued to form. All he had on was sweats and a thin loose T, he groaned "Shit weather, it was suppose to be nice today." He looked around calmly for some shelter.

**_Lucky Chouette_ **

.   The unfaced mannequins greet him as he looked at each outfit in awe, both female and male clothing has his attention. The rain picked up as he was now only a few feet away from the entrance, the water sprinkled on his cheekbones and eyelashes, also hugging onto the tips of his short hair that was outgrown of his style.

      "Damn rain." He set foot inside the shop, feeling the cool air hit his face.

        The dim lights were gentle on his eyes unlike the one at the art department where brightness just reflected on the bright ass paper,hurting his eyes instantly. Yet it wasn't too dark, fitting his liking nicely.

    His presence was not noticable to others around as he quietly made his way to an unaimed aisle. His slow feet dragged as his eyes flickered at the shoes: pink, brown,green. Many colours didn't suit one another yet that complimented one and all. His digit traced the pattered on the ruddy coloured shoe.

    "Hoshi has these for gym." He smiled

     He wouldn't imagine Soonyoung  stepping inside a place like this one. It was almost abnormal to just think about. The price was no joke: $179.99

     "Wah. What is he made of money?" He scoffed " his mother would beat him if she found out."

       He made his way to the scarfs and cardigans that had no bright colours whatsoever, it was still a plesant sight though. The materials were as expensive as the price and the scarfs long and thick. Jihoon shopped here too? The scarf he wore was right before his eyes, long and plain a maroon colour. He rolled his eyes at the thought, he wasn't surprised at all, HE was made of money.

   He cleared his throat twice, leaving his hand to rub at it.

     "The rain has been bipolar lately, seems like everyone's catching something lately"

    He looked up at te male speaking. His eyes widened and he just nodded in response.

   " oh Seungkwan!" He presses his hand on his shoulder

_shit. Shit.fuck. He works here. Shhhet_

" i haven't seen you, it's me Seungcheol, remember?"

 " It hasn't been that long.."

"Right. Well what brings you here..." Seungcheol looks out the window " ahhh, hmm. Rain always seems to brings us together huh? Maybe it's fate" he did a little wink , Seungkwan just gave a nervous chuckle

" I-I came for a scarf" he grabbed the green scarf and wrapped it around his neck, "heh yeah, I've been needinh one of these, since the weather.."

   Seungcheol clicked his tounge and pressed a hand on Seungkwan's cheek, "yah!you're freezing," he turned and shouted to no one in sight " Jeonghan! Put the heater on, you were right it's freezig out there!"

  "Yeh!"

    The airconditioning turned off with a clank and it stood quiet until another clank was heard for the heater to boost the energy.

"You should yave brought a jacket at least..." he looked out the window again at the rain that grew stronger "..or an umbrella"

   Seungkwan chuckled again, " well, I'm here now. I stay until the rain calms down again."

     The taller male snorted and scanned the younger's face "you.." he drew closer " you don't look so good. You look pale, you sick?"

      "No." He looked away and  fixed the scarf of his neck

   " Okay. Well take your time, I'll be around if you need anything" he gave a smile and made his way to a different aisle.

     Seungkwan sighed in relief and put a hand in his cheek. _"he touched my cheek '_  his dorky smile formed again. A breathy giggle left his lips. 

     He put on a red scarf this time and went over to the mirror by the cash register where Seungcheol just magicaly appeared. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his eyes on him, looking in the mirror he adjusted the scarf.

     " Heol~"

  Seungkwan turned to the other,"What?"

    "You should get that one. The colour compliments the pigments of you hair. It gives it this BAMM! look.hmm"

      Seungkwan raised an eyebrow

    This was the day Seungkwan found out Seungcheol was a fashionista.

\------

    "You find it?"

  Seungkwan looked all over for that damn wallet. His cheeks grew pink at the embarressment he was feeling. He patted the sides of his leg just in case and the emergency pocket in his shirt. Nowhere.

 Seungcheol looked at him with pity. "Need help? I can pay if you like then you can give me the money at school."

" huh? No it's not what you think" he flailed his arms

"YAH SEUNGKWAN!" They both turn to the door where a little pink haired teen stood, Soonyoung did not stand out but waved at the other two with a smile.

 The duo stepped in and put their over sized umbrella on the side, their hair dripping with water. _they probebly just bought that._

" what is it?" Seungkwan blinked

"Don't 'what is it?'me. We thought we lost you and looked everywhere! We even looked in the rain where a homless slept. I thought it was you at first! Sleeping on the street...aish. Come on," Jihoon grabbed the taller's wrist. "Let's go."

"I need to pay." 

Jihoon looked at the price: 49.09

  He shut his eyes in frustation and put down the money in front of Seungcheol who only looked at the three in awe. He smiled .

"Here's your change."

He walked around the counter and gave the change to Jihoon who only blinked at him. He grabbed the scarf from Seungkwan's hands and wrapped the scarf around his neck, "you two; take care of him, he's ill." He patted his shoulder. 

  Jihoon pulled Seungcheol's hand off and glared. He pulled Seungkwan and Soonyoung to the exit of the shop and pulled the umbrella onto the three.

   "Hyung.."

He kept his hand around Seungkwan's wrist as they walked back to the bus.

Soonyoung felt tension.

 

 

Seungcheol did nothing but watch as the trio disappeared from his vision. 

"What was that all about?" He turned to the voice

"Beats me. Just some lowerclass men from school. Soonyoung, Jihoonn and....Seungkwan". he squinted as he said their names, as if that would make him anymore accurate, "one just wanted a scarf, but that small one seemed to hate me for somer reason." He rubbed his head.

"Don't act like you don't know his name."Jeonghan rolled his eyes

"Huh?"

"Seungkwan. I saw you flirting,.."

" i wasn't I--"

"Whatever. If boss saw you putting scarfs around customers like that, you'd never hear the end of it, trust me. I know." He raised a hand in pledge. " I even saw you feeling up on his face earlier," he cupped Seungcheol's face and kneaded," dont act like you didn't do this!"

"bwut I dnt" jeonghan could barley make out the words

He slid his fingers through his long hair and sighed. "Seriously, I thought you were into girls."

"Hey hey hey. Don't assume things."

\--

   

The trio sat in silence in Soonyoung's small room,only the sound of pencils against paper being heard. Only Jihoon seemed to act different dyring this period of time, refering Seungcheol to everything, being more of a smart-ass than usual...

"Are you going to start visiting him?"

Seungkwan looked up Jihoon who made no eye contact.

"Gonna take him lunch and take him out to movies after work? Be a good little girlfriend?"

Seungkwan has had enough.

"What's your problem?!" He slammed his pencil against the desk making both others males look up. Only Soonyoung seemed surprised.

Jihoon scoffed .

"I don't know what i did to make you this way but now I'm just getting fucking annoyed with your crap. All these subtle and direct Cheol jokes and references. Do you not like it huh? I like him, and what?" He took a deep breath.

"This all started when we left that fucking store. And there has been no difference in our attitudes except yours. What it is huh?!"

"He isn't who you think he is Kwan. He's awful. Just look at where he works, total fuckboy written all over." He looked back at his book

"Have you met him? No. You know nothing. You never know anything. You always think you're right but you're not! You were so nice this morning, letting me even touch your hair. I thought things would be different today. I guess not." His red faced looked down at all the materials set on the carpet, packing up everything in mere silence.

"Wait, kwan you don't need to leave, let's go downstairs and make hot chocolate yeah? You love that."

"Not today Hoshi." He sounded sturn but still managed to give him a weak smile as he walked past him towards the door.

"Yeah Hoshi, it'll be waste. He'll just throw it up again."

And with that Seungkwan shut the door loudly, waking up Soonyoung's mother, two doors away.

"Way to go. Nice." Soonyoung shook his head and stood up and looked out the window. "He really left. It's pouring out there."

"Whatever."

\---

      Seungkwan shut the front door of Soonyoung's house and he could already see him by the window looking at him. He made no contact and continued to walk. The rain stabbing his face as he walked faster.

 _they know_.

       The walk to his house didn't take long. He entered to the smell of lavander and cinnimon.

   He threw his bag to the side and stood there. Salty tears mixed with the rain water, he looked down at his feet and broke.

He hugged his knees with hunger and thought of nothing but words and pictures. Them knowing made it harder. He knew he was careful, he knew his diet wasn't ideal but he only ever vomited twice. Both times here in his house, it was odd but then again Jihoon was good at solving puzzles. 

      His mind was so fogged and heated that ge didn't notice the warm substance dripping down his mouth, he just continued to sob. The pain in his stomatch grew strong again, making his stand on his feet, quickly making his way to the restroom. As soon as he bent, the warm substance turned to globs , some having forms of bits of strawberries. A pink colour.

     _the third time_. This time it wasn't his fault, he thought. It was Jihoon's.

     

         It's been three days since he made any contact with Jihoon, and honestly he didn't plan to anytime soon. This was childish, he knew, but he was more embarassed than anything. Jihoon was right this whole time. Soonyoung on the other hand, tried his best: sending him texts, waving, smiling. But Seungkwan just wouldn't budge. Eventually he gave up.

      Seungkwan was hit the hardest at this point, it was hard to even sleep, very hard.

     Four periods came and gone before it was time to head for lunch. The familiar bell rang against his ears and he took his time packing everything in his bag. He walked in the hall and still there were many teens roaming. 

 He sat in a table by the exit and took out his plate of strawberries, picking at them as he looked at others around him, spotting Jihoon's pastel pink hair at his far left. He was smiling, and eating happily. He sighed and looked back down at his food. Not long after he spots a bright sticky note on the side of the bento box.

**3:00, soccer benches.**

**Don't worry there will be no yelling.**

**-Jihoon**

he looked at Jihoon who stared right back. He was still smiling and he did a little nod before the bell rang again.

 

   All the other periods ended at the speed of light as he thought about what he was to talk about with the other. For once he was nervous to talk to him, that had been rare. Beside that one time he had to tell him he that he lost his favorite novel; that earned him bruises on his arm and a scolding.

    He sat at the soccer benches for a while  _3:20_  he was late. Unsual but he was thankful for, it would buy him some time to calm down. Of course that didn't last long when the pink other finally made an appearence. He had a stern look but also it looked calm in a way. It was hard to tell with him.

  "Hyung..y-you wanted to talk?"

    Jihoon said nothing and sat, seungkwan did the same.

    _'he looks nervous'_  at least he wasn't the only one.

  "About that other day, i didn't mean what i said...about seungcheol." More apologies

"I know I don't know him but seeing you with him.." he looked up at the other.

 Seungkwan knew this look: determinantion. It was a looked Jihoon had often as a child, as a 'blend-in'. The times he wanted something the most.

"I..I just didn't like it. I didn't like him. With you."

"What do you mean? Did you call me here to bash on us again, if you did then I'm leaving." He stood

"What no.' He grabbed Seungkwan's wrist

"Then what is it!"

His vision stopped, everything stopped, his puzzle was solved. Everything made sense.

  He never saw Jihoon's hair this close, he never felt his lips against his. That all changed today. They were soft and the taste of grapefruit tingled his tastebuds. The tingle stopped soon.

"I like you, Seungkwan."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N WOAHHHH pliot-twist -3- sorry this was poorly written but hey at least i updated. And ugh i still have homework but luckily am almost done ^^

Sorry if everything shifted too fast, things will make more sense in the future and i didnt proof read FUUUUUUUK i will try to fix later

Tumbr- http://shimchim1.tumblr.com/post/129317170860/reblog-if-you-are-shorter-than-woozi

 


End file.
